


There's Only One Bed

by Speff



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Comic, Fan Comics, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speff/pseuds/Speff
Summary: Spirk Fancomic (One-Shot, 7 pgs)On an easy first contact mission, a misunderstanding results in Captain and Commander sharing a bed for the night.





	There's Only One Bed

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my work you can find me on Tumblr under the same name! (Speff)


End file.
